


Belle

by michaelclame



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Songfic, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelclame/pseuds/michaelclame
Summary: Мила давно мечтала об одной итальянской фигуристке, но она никогда не предполагала, чем обернется ее любовь к прекрасной Эсмеральде.





	Belle

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке — https://ficbook.net/readfic/6032136  
> Песня Adagio – Belle

_Красавица…  
Это слово будто создано для нее_

У Сары длинные густые волосы, большие глаза, обрамленные темными ресницами, и грация в каждом движении.

У Милы жесткие рыжие кудряшки, россыпь веснушек на щеках и острые коленки.

Сара была одной из тех девушек, которых хотелось одеть в самое красивое, сфотографировать, повесить фотографию над кроватью в рамочку и любоваться. У таких девушек как Сара были толпы фанатов и очереди красивых парней, ждущих ее внимания.

Мила была одной из тех девушек, кто стоял в стороне и драматично вздыхал, подперев подбородок ладонью.

На самом деле она была девчонкой не из робкого десятка. У нее было много друзей, она чувствовала себя комфортно в обществе и без проблем могла разговорить и очаровать кого угодно. Но стоило услышать голос Сары — звонкий, глубокий, искрящийся, — как дыхание перехватывало, а ладони начинали потеть, и мозг превращался в желе. И Сара улыбалась своей красивой теплой улыбкой, и Мила чувствовала себя совсем маленькой и глупой.

Мила впервые увидела Сару Криспино на взрослом чемпионате мира, куда приехала поддержать Виктора.

 _Когда она танцует, обнажая_  
Свое тело, она словно  
Птица, что расправляет крылья, чтоб улететь,

Сара каталась вдохновенно и грациозно. Технически совсем несложно, но каждый поворот головы, каждый взмах руки, легкое касание пальцами ключиц, каждый прыжок и идеальный длинный выезд заставляли Милу затаить дыхание и непроизвольно податься вперед. Итальянская красавица захватила ее внимание, и больше Мила не смогла отвести взгляд.

Мила прыгала самые трудные комбинации во второй половине, ее катание было сложным, техничным и ярким, словно взрывы фейрверков в ночном небе. Рыжие кудри подпрыгивали вместе с ней во время каждой подсечки, а в озорных синих глазах плясали чертята. Катание Сары было мягким, женственным, связки между элементами — плавными и тягучими, и каждое выверенное движение, случайно брошенный взгляд с поволокой разжигали пожар в груди шестнадцатилетней девочки.

Произвольную в своем взрослом дебюте Мила катала под «Belle» из «Собора Парижской Богоматери».

На пьедестале Бабичева стояла посередине, а на фоне играл гимн ее страны. И когда серебряная и бронзовая медалистки поднялись на одну ступень с ней, девушка почувствовала руку Сары, крепко обхватившую ее талию, и непроизвольно подалась ближе, обняв ее за плечи. Она могла бы стоять так вечно.

 

***

Мила уже побеждала раньше на юниорских соревнованиях, и от взрослых они отличались не так уж сильно. Точнее, сама специфика была та же, но людей было больше, давление ощутимей, а аплодисменты громче. И поэтому, когда закончилась безумная череда интервью, конференций и встреч со спонсорами, девушка почувствовала себя невероятно уставшей. Половина банкета так же прошла в скучных разговорах и какофонии из множества имен и должностей, которые она, конечно же, не запомнила.

Мила устало тащилась по коридору отеля, увидела свою дверь и попыталась войти, но замок не поддавался. Девушка нахмурилась и попробовала снова, но ничего не вышло. В третий раз она уже с явным раздражением пихнула ключ в замочную скважину и для верности пнула дверь ногой, как за спиной послышалось цоканье каблуков.

— Что ты делаешь?

Мила вздрогнула и обернулась, круглыми глазами взглянула на девушку перед собой. Ну конечно же именно Саре нужно было застать ее в такой неловкий момент. Ни ее тронутому братцу, ни Гоше, ни, в конце концов, Витьке. Судьба ее ненавидит.

— Я… ээ… — попыталась было Мила, но мысли никак не хотели складываться в адекватное предложение.

Сара непонимающе нахмурилась и Миле стало еще более неловко и стыдно.

— Зачем ты пытаешься ворваться в мой номер?

Что?

Мила перевела взгляд с невозможных глаз своего объекта воздыхания на табличку с номером на двери, а потом на свой номерок, и осознала, что цифры там написаны совершенно разные.

В смысле, _совершенно_ разные. Не какие-нибудь «96» и «69», прости господи.

— Я… это, ну, — снова попыталась Бабичева, — номера перепутала, извини.

Сара подошла ближе и взяла в руки номерок Милы. Девушка услышала аромат ее духов и ей резко стало тяжело дышать.

— О, ну конечно, «51» и «43» так легко перепутать, — Сара хрипло усмехнулась, и в этот момент Мила погибла. Невозможно так сильно обожать кого-то.

Криспино перевела взгляд на девушку перед собой, растянула губы в лукавой усмешке, и Мила резко выдохнула. Она хотела сделать или сказать что-то прямо сейчас, но ее словно парализовало.

— Хей, — шепнула итальянка, наклонилась еще ближе, почти касаясь губами ее уха, — я знаю что нравлюсь тебе, — выдохнула она, и Милу пробила легкая дрожь. — И знаешь что? — добавила она громче, нежно обхватив ладонями лицо девочки, — ты мне тоже.

Мила не успела удивиться, как почувствовала жар чужих губ на своих, и застыла в растерянности на несколько долгих секунд.

_Тогда я чувствую, как ад разверзается  
У меня под ногами._

Целовалась Сара точно так же, как и каталась — медленно, тягуче, раскладывая на части и проникая под кожу. Мила отмерла и попробовала ответить — сначала неуверенно, а потом совсем заполошно, нервно, неопытно, и Сара хрипло усмехнулась ей в губы, мягко отодвинула за плечи, провела пальцами по шее вверх, нежно погладила по щеке, а второй рукой по волосам, улыбнулась своей красивой улыбкой и прошептала, опаляя горячим дыханием губы девочки:

— Тише, красавица, все хорошо, ничего не бойся.

Легким движением убрала прядь вьющихся рыжих волос за ухо, расцеловала шею и ключицы, и Мила почувствовала, как нервозность уходит и в голову ударяет, как от впервые выпитого шампанского, как тело бьет мелкая дрожь и разум обволакивает густым туманом. Бабичева наугад потянулась навстречу и стала водить руками по телу Сары, откинула голову, подставляя тонкую шею для поцелуев и почувствовала, как ей мало, как ей надо больше.

Мила потянула Сару на себя и впилась в ее губы жарким поцелуем. Обернула руки вокруг ее шеи, притянула так близко, как только возможно, почувствовала, как Криспино запустила ладони в ее волосы, прикусила нижнюю губу и потянула на себя. Из груди Милы вырвался глухой стон, и она еще крепче вцепилась в плечи итальянки.

Ей хотелось быть центром вселенной для нее. Самой лучшей, самой красивой, самой желанной, чтобы Сара видела только ее и хотела только ее.

В один момент Сара немного отстранилась, и Мила услышала звук открывающейся двери, после чего Криспино затащила ее в темный номер и суматошно закрыла дверь, в следующую секунду прижав к ней девочку.

— Хочешь включу свет?

— Нет, — покачала головой Мила и заткнула ее очередным поцелуем. Как бы ей ни хотелось видеть свою пассию, прямо сейчас к такому она готова не была.

Она не была уверена, что готова вообще.

Но все сомнения забылись, потонули в приятной неге, стерлись блуждавшими по всему телу руками Сары.

Ладони у нее были немного сухие, а дыхание сбившимся, и это каким-то образом делало итальянскую фигуристку более реальной и живой, и Миле хотелось больше и быстрее.

Девушки с трудом добрались до кровати и рухнули на нее. Мила оказалась сверху, но не успела она смутиться по этому поводу, как Сара тут же перевернула девочку на спину, прижимая ее всем телом к простыням.

Миле было немного страшно, немного интересно и очень много приятно. Ее никто никогда не касался _так_ , и она слышала истории своих подружек с катка о «страшном и кровавом» первом разе, но с Сарой все было совсем, совсем не так. Итальянка была нежной и осторожной, она держала все под контролем, пока Мила распадалась на части от удовольствия, и спрашивала, все ли ей нравится, все ли хорошо?

Миле казалось, что с Сарой ей как угодно бы понравилось.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептала Мила, балансируя где-то на краю. Она совсем не хотела этого говорить, она даже не была уверена, что это правда, просто так получилось, и на секунду стало страшно, что Сара испугается и оттолкнет, но та лишь расплылась в широкой улыбке и хрипло рассмеялась, смазанно поцеловала Бабичеву в губы, и та сорвалась в пропасть. Криспино прижала дрожащую девочку к своей груди и погладила по голове, в который раз спросив:

— Все в порядке?

Мила взглянула на нее из-под ресниц и улыбнулась счастливо и ласково.

— Лучше не бывает.

 

***

А на утро ее встретил холод простыней и записка на прикроватной тумбе:

_«Дорогая Мила! Все было чудесно, и ты просто прелесть, увидимся на Чемпионате Европы, жду не дождусь узнать тебя поближе!»_

Мила расцвела душой и прижала листочек бумаги к груди, счастливо пискнув. Чемпионата Европы она уже ждала с нетерпением.

_О Люцифер! О, позволь мне еще хоть раз  
Слегка коснуться пальцами волос Эсмеральды_

 

***

В последние несколько месяцев российская фигуристка чувствовала, словно за спиной выросла пара широких белоснежных крыльев. Она парила надо льдом с какой-то новой, более зрелой грацией. Ее «Belle», в начале сезона немного нелепая, словно не по возрасту поставленная, теперь подходила ей как никогда. Мила катала ее со всей страстью и нежностью, что зародились в ней с той самой ночи Финала Гран-при и нарастали словно снежный ком. Она представляла руки Сары на своей талии, мягче выезжая из акселя в дорожку, и эфемерные поцелуи на губах, сильнее прогибаясь в заклоне. Считала каждый день до чемпионата Европы и чувствовала себя такой влюбленной и непобедимой.

На чемпионате Европы Мила снова стояла на пъедестале посередине.

На банкете она провела половину времени у столика спонсоров, стоя рядом с Яковом и ослепительно-фальшиво улыбаясь в своем сияющем темно-синем платье, красиво контрастирующим с пылающей копной кудряшек. Когда ее наконец отпустили восвояси, девушка тут же помчалась искать объект своего вожделения, и нашла в компании кучки смазливых фигуристов, облепивших итальянку со всех сторон и смотревших на нее масляными глазами.

Бабичева на секунду застыла, не зная, что делать, — уместно ли будет подойти и украсть Сару у этой кучки юнцов? Но потом вспомнила, что, эй, они вообще-то ночь провели, так что на один танец у нее право уж точно есть! — и двинулась в сторону своей пассии.

— Эй, Сара! — позвала девушка, с удивлением отметив, что сейчас ведет себя намного смелее, чем несколько месяцев назад.

Сара обернулась на звук знакомого голоса и тепло улыбнулась.

— Привет, Мила, как поживаешь?

— Потанцуешь со мной? — Бабичева подошла ближе и протянула руку, ласково улыбнувшись.

Сара мягко вложила свою руку в протянутую ладонь и кивнула, после чего девушки удалились в сторону танцующих пар под сердитыми взглядам парней. Мила не удержалась и совсем по-детски показала им язык, на что Криспино звонко рассмеялась.

Мила никогда не танцевала с девушкой раньше, и она не знала, с каждой ли это ощущается _так_. К каждой ли так приятно прижаться всем телом, каждая ли ненавязчиво окружает таким тонким и сладким парфюмом, каждая ли улыбается так ослепительно и смотрит томно, что кровь вскипает и пульс набатом стучит в висках?

Сара обхватила правой рукой тонкую талию, а в левой нежно сжала девичью ладонь. Глядела в глаза неотрывно, плавно шагнула с правой ноги, и Мила отвела левую назад, вспоминая уроки Барановской, моментально подстроилась под ритм.

Они танцевали и вальс, и танго, и даже что-то отдаленно напоминающее ча-ча-ча, и Мила мысленно поблагодарила Лилию Андреевну за хорошую хореографическую базу.

Они убежали через несколько часов, прихватив со стола бутылку шампанского и две бутылки вина, ушли на крышу любоваться на звездами, по очереди пили прямо с горла, а потом пошел дождь, и они засмеялись как две дурочки. Много пили, много разговаривали и много целовались.

Мила рассказывала Саре смешные истории про Юркиного кота Потю, про то как после каждого большого соревнования вся группа Якова собирается у кого-нибудь дома и отмечает до ночи, пока соседи не вызовут полицию. Рассказывала о гололедице зимой и шепотом добавила, что большинство ее травм было получено вовсе не на искусственном льду петербургской арены, и Сара смеялась заливисто и пьяно.

Истории Сары в основном о Микки и ее лучшей подруге Джене. Она рассказывала, как в детстве любила запускать кораблики в ванне и печь шоколадное печенье, которое выходило ужасным и подгоревшим, но Микки все равно съедал все и говорил, что получилось вкусно. А еще Сара хотела завести собаку, но мама разрешила только рыбок, и они все равно умерли через две недели.

А потом они замолчали, обнялись и просто сидели, пока Сара снова не заговорила:

— Мила-а-а

— М-м-м?

— А что ты хочешь делать после? — Бабичева приподняла голову с плеча Сары и взглянула на нее с непониманием, но через секунду ее лицо просветлело.

— У меня ужа-а-асно много планов, знаешь! — восторженно начала она, и Сара с интересом стала слушать, подперев голову руками. — Я хочу стать актрисой… нет, художницей! Тогда я смогу нарисовать тебя, потому что ты така-а-ая красивая, — Мила мечтательно вздохнула, а Сара покраснела. — А потом я стану археологом! И космонавтом. Я в детстве всегда мечтала быть космонавтом, это так круто, я же уже полмира объездила, будет здорово увидеть еще и космос, — она положила голову Саре на колени. — А потом я вернусь на Землю и женюсь на тебе, — закончила Мила с самым серьезным видом. Сара застыла на секунду, восторженно глядя мутным взглядом на девушку, а потом притянула ее и обняла крепко-крепко.

— Здорово, я тоже хочу на тебе жениться когда-нибудь, — сказала она и звонко поцеловала Милу в губы.

Девушки вернулись в отель, пытаясь войти сначала в комнату Сары, потом в комнату Милы, долго возились с замочной скважиной, прерывались на поцелуи и смеялись. А когда зашли — просто легли на кровать в своих красивых платьях, обнялись и уснули.

И даже утреннее похмелье не заставило Милу пожалеть о прошлом вечере, потому что она была такой влюбленной, счастливой и пьяной, и все это было так здорово и волшебно. Она точно знала, что всегда будет возвращаться к этому дню мыслями и вспоминать его через многие годы.

 

***

Мила уже некоторое время чувствовала вязкое тревожное сомнение. Вроде бы все было хорошо, и даже слишком: она была в своей лучшей форме, выигрывала золото в каждом соревновании, в котором участвовала, у нее была сногсшибательная, красивая де… а вот тут возникала проблема.

Они этого не обсуждали, а Мила хотела кричать всему миру о своей любви, но не знала, как на это отреагирует Сара, и поэтому спустя два дня и две ночи бессмысленных душевных метаний, томлений и изгрызанных ногтей на четырех пальцах, просто спросила напрямую.

И получила в ответ: «Давай не будем торопить события?»

Мила искренне не понимала, чего тут торопить, если они, вроде как, встречаются — или что это они там делают — уже практически весь сезон, но донимать свою благоверную не стала. Нет так нет. Подождем.

Мила оказалась совершенно нетерпеливой.

И, возможно, дело было в этом, а может в запоздало зашевелившихся нервах и резко окатившем со всех сторон давлении, но она начала падать. Ноги казались слишком длинными, заплетались и не хотели слушаться, руки было непонятно куда девать, лезвия цеплялись одно за другое, а в голове царил настоящий бардак. И пубертат вроде как девушка благополучно миновала, но теперь чувствовала себя точно так же, как в тот злополучный год, когда тело забыло абсолютно все, ради чего она отбивала бедра, колени и обдирала ладони об лед с трех лет.

На открытых тренировках девушка была сама не своя, и, конечно же, все это заметили. Вместе с сочувствием и словами поддержки на нее обрушился гвалт осуждения и разочарования и еще больше больше _больше_ давления, что, казалось, она больше не выдержит, сломается, как деревянная кукла, распластается на льду и провалится под, и будет тонуть до бесконечности.

На третьей открытой тренировке Мила не приземлила ни один прыжок и ушла на полчаса раньше, молниеносно переобувшись и убежав в коридор, чувствуя себя абсолютно никчемно и разбито.

— Мила, красавица моя, подожди! — послышался знакомый голос, от которого в груди моментально потеплело.

Она остановилась, не в силах обернуться. Ей было стыдно смотреть в глаза Саре, хотя она была рада, что та пришла за ней.

Сара подбежала к Миле и порывисто сжала ее в крепких теплых объятиях. Бабичева прикрыла глаза и вдохнула уже ставший совсем родным парфюм своей девушки, и ей сразу стало так хорошо и спокойно. Словно вернулась домой с долгой дороги.

Мила почувствовала, как к глазам подступают слезы, не потому что сейчас ей стало хуже всего, а потому что теперь она точно найдет сочувствие и поддержку, потому что она в объятиях самого любимого человека на свете, в безопасности.

— Ну-ну, что ты, солнце, — зашептала Сара, словно боясь спугнуть, — тихо, любимая моя, — она осторожно развернула девушку и прижала к груди, нежно гладя ее по голове и осыпая поцелуями.

Мила почувствовала, как ее куда-то повели, но не придала этому значения, она только все больше заливалась слезами, выплескивая все то, что накопилось за эти долгие безумные месяцы.

Она чувствовала, как Сара завела ее в комнату, аккуратно положила на кровать и начала обсыпать поцелуями, словно Мила — самое драгоценное, что у нее только есть. И чувствовала, как сама отвечает на эти нежные ласки, льнет, потому что ей это так нужно прямо сейчас, ей так нужна Сара.

Мила заснула в теплых объятиях итальянки, но на утро ее в номере не оказалось.

Бабичева чувствовала себя немного беспокойно, немного одиноко, слегка тревожно, но в целом ей было гораздо лучше, чем вчера. Она чувствовала, что ей есть на кого положиться и есть к кому прийти в самый сложный момент, что ее не бросят, и это чувство окрыляло, Мила снова ощущала наполняющее ее вдохновение и азарт перед соревнованиями.

В короткой программе Мила заняла второе место, отстав от Сары на полтора балла, но несильно расстроилась из-за этого. Всего день назад она не ожидала занять вообще хоть какое-то место. Но сейчас с ней была Сара, ее милая, добрая Сара, которая улыбалась ей с трибун и посылала воздушные поцелуи, и Мила чувствовала крылья за спиной, легко прыгала и твердо приземлялась.

Все изменилось в произвольной программе.

Мила не видела Сару все утро, а потом и в обед, и ее не было на трибунах во время короткой у парников. В груди снова зародилось то неприятное чувство тревожности, но она постаралась не обращать на него внимания, Сара наверняка просто где-то сейчас готовится к своему выступлению и не хочет отвлекаться, правда?

Мила была предпоследней в произвольной. Все было в порядке, но ей чертовски не хватало Сары рядом, как вчера — всего одна улыбка, и Мила точно почувствовала бы себя лучше и легче. Иногда ее пугало то, как сильно она зависит от одного человека, но с другой стороны это придавало сил и вдохновения, ей было для кого кататься и ради кого бороться.

Бабичева протерла дыры во всех углах арены, пытаясь высмотреть знакомую копну темных волос и фиолетовую олимпийку, как вдруг почувствовала тяжелый хлопок по плечу. Она обернулась и с удивлением уставилась на ту, которую так долго искала. Это было безумно странно, ведь Сара никогда так не приветствовала ее.

Но Мила была так рада увидеть свою девушку, что не обратила внимания ни на грубый хлопок, ни на серьезный холодный взгляд, а лишь расплылась в счастливой улыбке и бросилась итальянке на шею. И не почувствовала ответных объятий.

Девушка слегка отстранилась, непонимающе взглянув в непроницаемое лицо напротив. Узел в животе скрутился туже и по телу начала медленно разливаться паника. Перед выходом на лед все ощущалось в десять раз резче.

— Сарочка, что-то не так? Ты в порядке? — спросила она и услышала в ответ смешок.

— В порядке? Я да, а вот ты, — она широко улыбнулась, но от этой улыбки у Милы прошелся холодок по спине, и она резко отстранилась, словно обожглась. Ей не нравилось это пугающее выражение на лице Сары, оно ей так не шло.

— Что ты такое говоришь? Я не понимаю, — слабо залепетала девушка, мотнув кудрявой головой, словно прогоняя этот жуткий образ.

— Ну, ты никогда не отличалась особой остротой ума, — проговорила Сара скучающим тоном, голос ее звучал на тон ниже, совсем не так, как она обычно разговаривала.

Сара на секунду взглянула прямо в глаза Миле, и у той было такое шокированное, наивное выражение лица, что девушку прорвало на смех.

— Господи, ты правда подумала, что нравишься мне, — она перестала смеяться и улыбнулась почти ласково, положила руку девчонке на плечо, но той захотелось скинуть ее, а не прильнуть к прикосновению, как раньше, — какая ты наивная, Мила, ну просто прелесть, удачи в произвольной, скоро твой выход, — больше ничего не сказав, она отвернулась и ушла.

Мила осталась стоять на месте, не в силах двинуться с места. Что это такое сейчас было? Почему Сара с ней так разговаривала? Что случилось?

В голове Бабичевой крутилось столько вопросов, но в глубине души она все понимала. Она же украла ее статус чемпионки Гран-при и Европы, Саре не нужна была та, кто будет выигрывать медали для нее, Сара сама хотела их выигрывать.

Разве кто-то вроде Сары мог на самом деле полюбить кого-то вроде Милы?

Она уже чувствовала себя так, словно весь ее мир разрушился, но тогда рядом была Сара, которая протянула руку, прижала к себе, окружила заботой и любовью, а сейчас у нее не было никого и ничего, и она не знала, что теперь делать. Как теперь выйти и откатать программу о любви, когда оказалось, что никакой любви и не было, как теперь выкатать свою душу наизнанку, если по ней уже проехались асфальтоукладчиком и вырвали все что там только было?

Девушка слышала крики Якова и ровный успокаивающий голос Гоши словно через вату. Она не помнила, как вышла на лед, как ее руки в своих сжимал Яков, как он что-то пытался ей сказать или прокричать, как она оттолкнулась и на автомате проехала в центр, даже не поприветствовав толпу. Как прозвучали первые аккорды, и она опоздала на пару секунд, как катала с каким-то болезненным отчаянием, путая одни элементы с другими, как не было никаких сил и желания стараться что-то сделать правильно, спасти программу. Она знала на первом прыжке, что не сможет прыгнуть каскад, и уже тогда подумала о том, что могла бы прыгнуть только флип, а каскад перенести на вторую часть, чтобы не потерять такой важный элемент, но ей было настолько все равно, что она прыгнула чертов каскад и, как и ожидалось, упала на втором прыжке. Она все падала и падала. Она чувствовала себя как в дурном сне, когда тело наливается свинцом, и ты не можешь пошевелить руками и ногами, а за тобой гонится волк, и ты вроде и пытаешься, но все такое тяжелое, неподъемное, и тебя захлестывает безнадежным отчаянием.

Сара вознесла ее так высоко на небеса, а потом скинула, толкнула со всей силы в пропасть, прямо перед самым важным стартом, казалось, совсем бесчувственно, будто ей этого вообще ничего не стоило, как будто она и правда совсем ничего не чувствовала все это время. Чтобы падать было больнее? Чтобы разбилась и больше не поднялась? Но что Мила такого ей сделала, чтобы заслужить это?

Например, украла золото и чемпионский титул.

Она снова тонула, но теперь к груди была привязана гиря весом в тонну, а сверху никто не протягивал тонкой руки, никто не шептал теплых слов сквозь толщу ледяной воды, набивавшейся в легкие.

На самом деле, Мила ведь с самого начала ни разу не почувствовала, что Сара была ее. Ей всегда казалось, что итальянскую фигуристку она украла на время, что ей просто ненадолго повезло.

Она все тонула тонула и тонула.

Бросила взгляд на трибуны, на мгновение пересеклась с пронзительными ледяными сиреневыми глазами, еще недавно смотревшими с любовью, нежностью, сочувствием, только вчера подернутые томной дымкой, а сегодня совсем чужие.

И утонула.

 _Преступление ли для меня — желать ее?_  
Она,  
Та, в которой все видят девушку для забав, пустышку,  
Не несет ли она крест за всех нас?  
О, Богоматерь, о, позволь мне хоть еще один раз  
Открыть дверь в сад Эсмеральды.


End file.
